Clip filters for hydraulic valves are known for example from DE 10 2007 050 447 A1 The clip filter is typically made from two typically semicircular shells which are movably connected at one end so that they are movable relative to each other and which respectively include a complementary component of a clip filter lock at another end to provide a closed ring. In order to prevent contaminants from being introduced into the hydraulic valve it has to be assured that the clip filter or the clip filter lock even under high load peaks.
Also DE 100 27 080 A1 discloses a clip filter, wherein a first end of the clip filter is configured so that it receives a second end of the clip filter only partially which facilitates a disengagement of both ends as a function of a load on the clip filter.